Kataang:The Start Of Life
by NarutoRockLee98
Summary: So after our Avatar Aang has defeated the threat of the Fire Lord he has decided to start a life with his beloved, Katara. He spends his new peaceful life marrying Katara, Katara gets pregnant, and he stars a new family.
1. Chapter 1:Life Decision

**Disclaimer:I do not own Avatar:The Last Airbender nor ever will.**

So this is my first Fan Fic and I hope you readers like it.

* * *

Chapter 1:Life Decision

Aang was finished with the meeting for saving the world. Being the Avatar, it was his job to protect it, and he just took the bending ability, from the greatest threat of the world, away. Aang went to his room and thought about the kiss. The kiss. The passionate kiss Katara had given him the mere ten minutes before his ceremony. He longingly dreamt for another.

He heard a knock at the door," Come in," he said to whoever was behind the door. The door was pushed open to reveal the face of his love, Katara. She had on a beautiful smile that reminded him of the moment. She was in her radiant green dress, and her hair was pinned up in a pink water lily. She said, "The meeting was great. There was a great after party," She blushed as she tried to make it less awkward for the two of them. Aang agreed, "Yeah, the food was exquisite and delicious. Great food choice," he added a thumbs up, making it awkward again.

He blushed as well as he realized what a stupid comment that was. Katara took her eyes away from the floor and said, "Although, the best part was before the meeting," Aang nodded in agreement.

Katara inched closer to Aang. Aang realized that this was the time to make his move. So, he twirled his fingers causing a small, but strong wind to blow Katara in to his arms. Katara, taken by surprise, stumbled from the wind and was blown into his arms. When the wind subsided she looked up into his almost gray-blue eyes. She giggled as she straightened up and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

She looked again in his eyes and Aang stared back. Aang brought her closer to his chest and brought his lips to hers. Their lips locked and it was better than the kiss before. It was easier than the one before. Katara's hands rose up to his shaven head and grabbed his necked. Aang, making a similar move, raised his hands to where her neck was which was covered with a cascade of hair.

The moment was perfect. The sun that was warm against their skin was growing cooler as the sun set. Katara retreated and said, "That was good. I love you," Aang responded with a smile, "I love you, too," thus ended the perfect night with the perfect moment.

Then Katara lowered her hands and turned for the door, but before she could leave she turned back around and said," See you tomorrow," Aang nodded in agreement. Katara closed the door softly behind her and was gone. Aang flopped onto his bed and thought for a long concentrated time and came to the conclusion," I need to marry Katara. I can't live without her."

* * *

What do you think? I hope you like. Please give a review. Constructive criticism is good, too. And do remember that this is my first fan fiction. Arigauto gozymas!

_NarutoRockLee98_


	2. Chapter 2:Planning

**Disclaimer:I do not own Avatar:The Last Airbender nor ever will.**

So this is my first Fan Fic and I hope you readers like it.

* * *

Chapter 2:Planning

Months had passed and Aang still felt like he should propose to Katara, but he still didn't know how to do it. He had thought of a plethora of ideas, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

He had to think of an idea fast or he thought someone else could take his beloved blossom. He saw other guys on a regular basis staring at her. Aang glared daggers at every single one of them, and other times, if he was really frustrated, he would cause great gusts of wind to blow them on the roofs of the nearby houses. Our dear Avatar will soon be screwed if he doesn't commit and pop the question soon.

Then Aang soon had the worst fear of all! The legal age of marriage is 14 and Katara will soon be celebrating her 15th birthday. Aang's birthday was in a mere ten days and he could not seem to hold down his excitement and also his anxiety.

_What if she said no? What if she just laughed in my face? Did she already have a different man in her life that he didn't know about? _These are the daily thoughts of the avatar. His fear of losing Katara grew stronger every day.

Katara knocked on Aang's door,"Come in," Aang had said to his love, which he could completely recognize. Katara let herself in and closed the heavy door behind her.

Katara said,"So, you are turning 14 in ten days, and I wanted to know what you wanted as a gift," Aang smiled in reply and answered,"I really don't want anything, but you by my side," Katara sighed,"Well I can't buy that," she smiled jokingly as she went over to his side and gave him a long hug.

Katara asked in the middle of their hug,"Do you love me, Aang?"Katara looked up in innocent eyes as she questioned her lover. Aang looked back at her dark brown eyes and said,"Of course my sweet,"bringing her closer he raised her chin and brought her lips to his. They interacted in a time consuming, passionate kiss.

Aang brought Katara's waist closer to his so that their pelvises were touching. Aang brought his cold hands up to Katara's neck which was concealed by her long, flowing hair making Katara shiver from the touch. Aang broke away and apologized,"Sorry," Katara broke away also and said,"It's fine,"and continued their heated kiss.

Both their breathing got heavy as the kiss got longer and even more passionate. Their bodies were hungry for the best motion of love, but they refused to since they were not married and that is wrong. Katara broke away for the last time that morning and she said,"Nine more days until you are 14," Katara gave one last peck to Aang before going through the oak doors again.

Aang held on to her right hand until she was out of reach from where he was standing and her hand slid down to the fingertips. They both dropped their hands and Katara turned around and said,"I love you, my dear," Aang feeling he had to respond to his call said,"I love you as well, my blossom," Aang added a slight bow and the end of his pet name for Katara. Katara giggled and left at last.

* * *

What do you think? I hope you like. Please give a review. Constructive criticism is good, too. And do remember that this is my first fan fiction. Arigauto gozymas!

**Author's note:**It did end in a sappy note, but it works.

_NarutoRockLee98_


	3. Chapter 3: Proposal

**Disclaimer:I do not own Avatar:The Last Airbender nor ever will.**

So this is my first Fan Fic and I hope you readers like it.

* * *

Chapter 3: Proposing

"$300," Aang said as he handed the money to the man who sold him the engagement ring. The salesman smiled and said, "Have a nice day!" Aang waved and walked back to his palace like home.

Almost four days ago was Aang's 14th birthday, which scored him another long passionate kiss from Katara, and he thought that the sooner he proposed the better.

He passed Sokka on the way and said," Hey, Sokka!" Sokka turned at his name and replied, "Hey, buddy! What do you have there?" Aang answered with a blush, "It's an engagement ring," he finished by opening the small box and revealing the beautiful ring. Sokka frowned, "But, I thought that you were dating my sister."

Sokka had barely allowed Aang to touch Katara, let alone date her, but after a series of debates and a few bending versus boomerang fights, Aang finally got to date and touch Katara.

Aang smiled at Sokka and said, "I know," Sokka finally got it and cried, "WHAT!" Sokka thrust his fists at the avatar and balled up his shirt. His eyes stared daggers at him still waiting for what he had to say.

Aang answered again, "I am going to marry your sister," but this time with caution. It is tradition for the older brother of the lucky girl who will be a wife soon to ruffle up the boyfriend. This is exactly what Sokka was doing.

"Why you!" Sokka brought Aang closer to his face and said,"Who do you think you are? Just thinking about proposing to my little sister like that!"

Aang replied,"I'm her boyfriend! Why can't you except that?"

Sokka fumed and then calmed down and said,"Okay, Aang. I'll let you marry my sister, but on one condition," he ended by holding up one finger.

"What is it?" Aang asked.

"You have to fight me!" Sokka replied showing off his new boomerang.

Aang sighed. He had done this thing a million times before and Aang always won. He was absolutely going to win.

Aang and Sokka awkwardly walked over to an empty field and prepared for battle. The battle started. Aang and Sokka swayed from side to side and waved showed off their skills, and then Sokka makes the first move. He runs at Aang and tries to swing at Aang, but he blocks it with his glider. Aang blows a gust of wind at Sokka and knocks him over. Sokka gets back up and goes at him again

(After about an hour of the same thing. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .)

Sokka is tired. He hasn't even touched Aang, but Aang has definitely touched Sokka. Sokka was covered in scratches and bruises, but he isn't going to give up. Aang finally used a water bending move and finally knocked Sokka unconscious. Aang did some water bending and splashed Sokka in the face.

Sokka woke up and Aang asked,Can I marry your sister now?"

Sokka stayed quiet and finally said, after a long awkward silence,"Sure."

* * *

Aang invited Katara to a fancy dinner. Before that Aang planned with the manager. He told him that when he proposed, he wanted some water benders to bend some water into a heart and doves. The manager got his workers to agree to it.

When Aang arrived with Katara, she said,"Wow! This is a nice place!"

Aang said,"Anything for you my blossom," Aang and Katara sat down and ordered their food. After the delicious meal Aang cued the manager and the water benders. Aang said,"Katara, I have something to ask you."

Katara asked,"What is it?"

Aang answered,"Well, We've been together for a while now, almost two years actually, and I thought that we could be something more," Aang got out of his chair and got to his knees pulling out the small wooden box. Katara gasped as Aang asked,"Katara, will you marry me!"

Just as rehearsed the water benders came out and molded the water into a heart and two doves. Katara said, she almost didn't because she was speechless,"I-I- Of course I will!" she pulled out the ring to try it on. A perfect fit.

Aang closed the box and said,"I'm so happy you said yes!"

The other customers awed in delight as the happy couple was just engaged. Katara jumped into Aang's arms and kissed him, but this time it was a passionate kiss. Katara rarely gave Aang one of those since she was so shy, and she never did them in public.

Aang was surprised by this, but he willingly returned the kiss.

Aang said,"I love you."

Katara said,"I love you, too. My avatar."

* * *

What do you think? I hope you like. Please give a review. Constructive criticism is good, too. And do remember that this is my first fan fiction. Arigauto gozymas!

**Author's note:**I promised you didn't I! I love the part when Sokka and Aang had the awkward moment, and then just had an epic battle!

_NarutoRockLee98_


	4. Chapter 4: Honeymoon

**Disclaimer:I do not own Avatar:The Last Airbender nor ever will.**

So, this is my first Fan Fic and I hope you readers like it.

* * *

Chapter 4: Honeymoon

The wedding took place in front of Zuko's family vacation home down by the beach. Zuko had agreed for Aang and Katara to live there since he was never going to use it again. This house would be for the couple to get away from all the fans of Aang and work. A place where they could just be together alone. No one at the wedding knew about the house and thought it was just an old, abondoned vacation home, which is just the way they liked it.

At the begging it started like a regular wedding, but when they were supposed to put the rings on, Aang had gotten out the carved necklace for Katara. In her tribe, the boyfriend would give the girlfriend a necklace representing their engagement. Katara wasn't expecting a ring and a necklace, but Aang thought it was for the best if he did both traditions. Aang wrapped the neckalce on avoiding her hair. Katara smiled as he tied it around her. The blue stoned, dark blue ribboned necklace had the symbols of air and water on it. Then the sealer said,"You may now kiss the bride," and so the avatar and waterbender kissed passionatley, but not too passionately.

Inside their new secret home Katara held onto both of her necklaces. She stared into the little hand held mirror and said,"It's beautiful."

Aang said,"Thanks. I worked a long time on that, and for a long time I couldn't think of what I should've carved on it," Aang smiled at the small portion of the mirror that reflected his face.

Katara laughed,"Well you picked the right picture. I love it," she gripped her new necklace tighter.

Aang got closer and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. Aang leaned over to Katara's ear and whispered,"I love you, my blossom," he ended with a nibble to her ear.

Katara shivered at the sudden movement and whispered back,"I love you, too," Katara turned around to face her husband. She reached for his lips. Aang had grown taller than her in the two years since they met. At least four inches taller than her, and he has gotten lean muscles. When she reached her destination she brought her hand up and ran her fingers over Aang's shaven head. She felt stubble that Aang had missed whiles shaving his head. Aang cupped her face with his hands. Her cheeks were warm in his cold hands. They started to kiss harder knowing what they can now do as a married couple. Aang stopped the vigorous activity and said,"Wait! Not now," it was around noon when they got married and it was now four o'clock.

Katara looked into Aang's eyes disappointed, looked down, and said,"Fine,"Aang looked at her in regret. He lifted up her chin in his hand and looked in her eyes to plant a kiss on her soft lips. He dropped his hand from her chin down to her open hand to hold it. He gripped it and led her to the back door that led to the beach. Their bare feet came in contact with the hot in the sand.

Aang exclaimed,"Come on!" he started running to the water dragging along Katara who giggled in delight. When they reached the water a wave splashed their shins. They stood there in silence taking in the beauty of the ocean. Aang looked at Katara only to waterbend ocean water in her face. The freezing water sent a chill through her body causing her to gasp.

Katara cried,"Oh no you don't!" and caused a huge wave to knock over the Avatar, but he only popped up as soon as she did it. Aang trapped Katara's feet and hands in a watery lock. She was no match for the Avatar. She struggled to get free, but couldn't. Aang ran towards her. She realized what he was doing and struggled harder, but it was no use. Aang collided with Katara while the watery prison let her go. They both fell backwards and went underwater, but Aang had created an air bubble to allow them to breathe.

Aang asked,"What do you think?"

Katara looked around the air source and said,"Impressive," she ended with a smile and added,"I'm so glad I married you."

Aang said,"Me too," He brought the bubble up to the surface and let Katara go. It had gotten considerably dark. Dark enough for them to sleep together for the first time. Katara lokked at Aang and could tell he was thinking the same thing. Aang met her stare and smiled devilishly. Her walked over to her and picked her up honeymoon style. He carried her all the way to their room and layed her down on the bed. Aang asked for the last time that day,"Do you want to do it now?"

Katara shook her head,"Yes," the two of them stripped down to their bare bodies. Aang got on top of Katara and entered into her releasing his seed. Katara gasped in pain, but Aang cupped her cheeks an gave her a kiss, exploring her mouth like never before. Katara gripped his shoulders as he released his seed more. Aang got gentler as Katara started to cry.

Aang said,"I'm sorry," Katara skook her head yes so she wouldn't break the kiss. They settled down eventually and ended up snuggling together.

Katara said,"I can't believe that I'm married to you. I mean, it seems like just yesterday I found you in that iceberg. Now, we are married and we have slept together. What do you think?"(Oh Katara and her modest words).

Aang said,"Well, I can believe it, but I do think that you finding me in the iceberg was just yesterday. I remember waking up to your beautiful face," Katara snuggled closer as he continued,"I remember thinking,'Wow! She's gorgeous.' "

Katara said,"Aang, do you remember when we went to the island of the Fortuneteller?" Aang nodded remembering the time he had been eavsedropping on his eloved's fortune reading. Katara continued,"Well, I asked the fortuneteller who I was to marry," she looked at Aang to indicate who she was talking about and continued,"And her response was '_You will marry a powerful bender,'_. I didn't know it was you until you fought against that volcano. Sokka pointed it out that you were a powerful bender, and that made me realize that it was you."

Aang sighed,"Well, Katara. I kind of already knew. I was eavsedropping in on your fortune, and the thing is that I already knew it was me you were going to marry," Aang brought his arm up, ready to shield himself from anything that Katara was going to hit him with.

Katara cried,"WHAT!"

* * *

What do you think? I hope you like. Please give a review. Constructive criticism is good, too. And do remember that this is my first fan fiction. You can also just favorite me or my story. I just want to know people like my gozymas!

Also thanks for the reviews ctin939!

_NarutoRockLee98_


	5. Chapter 5: Boy Plus Girl Equals ?

**Disclaimer:I do not own Avatar:The Last Airbender nor ever will.**

So, this is my first Fan Fic and I hope you readers like it.

* * *

Chapter 5: Girl+Boy =?

Several months later, Aang and Katara have lived happily in their secret home. No one bothered them and they lived in peace. Every once in a while there was a group of troublemakers who would come close to entering the house, but Aang's air bending sure got them scared.

They made love almost every night although, up until recently Katara has been throwing up and having trouble eating anything stronger than liquid. Katara has been worried for Aang's health so she asked him to stop, but Aang didn't care what happened to Katara. He craved for the feeling of her body against craved for her touch.

Katara ran into the bathroom at six in the morning and made the horrible retching sounds and gaggIng noises. Aang made a disgusted face every time he heard this noise. Every day, his worry grew for Katara.

One morning after vomiting about every ounce of fluid in her body she went to sit on Aang's side of the bed. Usually she would apologize for waking him up when he had to go to work.

Being the Avatar he had to fix problems that have been reported and are too difficult for anyone else.

This morning Katara had not apologized, but sat there in silence. Aang had a look of worry and asked,"Are you okay,my blossom."

Katara stayed silent as she turned her head to face Aang. Her deep blue eyes had a look of worry,but her expression held a look of total calmness,"I haven't had my period yet. It's over two weeks late. I have a qualm about what this is."

"I'm sure it's nothing,"Aang reassured her. He just wanted to have an excuse to get her in bed with him.

Katara was going to let him and said,"Aang, no means no."

Aand sighed,"Alright."

"Well," Katara uttered cautiouly.

Aang looked at her and asked,"What?"

Aang's eyes grew wide and waited for her to answer his question. Katara gave him a weak smile and unwrapped the top of her shirt exposing her tan stomach. Afterwards she water bended some water out of her water skin. She made the cool liquid surround her hands and she placed them on her stomach where she has had the most problems. She searched down to her lower abdomen when she gasped.

Aang jumped and asked,"What's wrong?" his voice was engulfed in fear for what his wife had found deep inside her body.

Katara looked up, the sun was rising and a sliver of light was flowing into the dark room. Her eyes glittered in the small amount of light and reflected the happiness she had. Her hands glowed and she said,"We're having a baby."

Aang's eyes were even wider than before. A huge grin spread across his face and he opened his arms to give Katara a hug. Katara wrapped her shirt around het stomach again and embraced the hug and kissed her husband.

Aang said,"I love you and always will and this baby," he rubbed Katara's stomach letting the baby know that he was there.

Katara said,"I know. I love you, too."

Aang had one more question,"How can you tell that you are pregnant and how far along are you?"

Katara laughed and said,"When I run my hands over my stomach, I felt another body inside me. When I checked again, I could feel a heart beat. I think I'm about a month along. Also, I was thinking. We should meet up with Toph, Sokka, and my father to tell them the happy news."

Aang thought for a second, rubbing his chin and said,"Yeah. That'd be great, although you brother might kill me."

Katara laughed and said,"You're probably right, but he'll get used to it. Now how about we meet in about three weeks? My father will need time to get here."

"Sure. Hopefully I won't have anything that day."

Katara could tell that something was on the Avatar's mind and asked," Aang, what's on your mind?"

Aang looked up in shock that he was caught. He sighed and said,"Katara, I was thinking. Since I'm at the palace most of the time, I won't be there for you when you need me. Maybe you could come live in the palace so you won't be alone. You'll get everything you want in just a call. What do you say?"

Katara was shocked at what he suggested. Her response was," Aang, I'm flattered that you areworried about me, but this is our home and I want to spend my time here."

Aang was hurt. Katara didn't want to be close to him while at work! He tried topersuade her again,"You won't have to lift a finger. Please Katara."

Katara saw the love and affection in his eyes. He was very worried for her well being. Katara smiled and said,"Oh, Aang. I'll do it just for you."

Aang smiled and gave her a hug. He stooped to the level of Katara's stomach and brought his ear to the flat surface. He said,"Hey little boy or girl. I'm your daddy."

Katara giggled at him speaking to the baby who doesn't even have ears yet.

Aang finished speaking to his child and went back up to Katara's level. He cupped her cheeks and brought his lips to her's entering his tongue and exploring her mouth. She enjoyed the pleasure of his touch which she hadn't felt in a while since she told him no.

Katara said one more thing," Oh, and what are we going to tell the whole world that the Avatar is going to have a son or daughter?"

* * *

What do you think? I hope you like. Please give a review. Constructive criticism is good, too. And do remember that this is my first fan fiction. You can also just favorite me or my story. Arigauto gozymas!

Also thanks for the reviews:

ctin939

Guest without a name**  
**

AfterShockk

guitar-godess16

_NarutoRockLee98_


	6. Chapter 6: The Meeting

**Disclaimer:I do not own Avatar:The Last Airbender nor ever will.**

So, this is my first Fan Fic and I hope you readers like it.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Meeting

It was more than four weeks later when Katara's father arrived at the palace. In those four weeks, Katara started to show symptoms of her pregnancy. She had morning sickness, she was more tired than ever, and on top of that she has had some weird cravings like, papaya. Katara hates papaya! With all this change, Aang was by her side every step of the way.

The meeting took place over lunch. Sokka, Toph, and Hokoda sat down at the longer table while they were served a beautiful banquet. The smells were amazing, but since Katara is pregnant she has become nauseous with smells with her sensitive nose. Katara held her stomach while Aang held her other hand. Over the last few weeks Aang has become more paranoid about every little thing Katara did and since she was becoming sick, Aang was freaking out.

Every one dug into the beautiful culinary and had small conversation along the way.

Sokka had brought along Suki and they had announced that they were engaged. They also announced that their wedding was in two months. When everyone was cheering and congratulating the couple. Katara had become a light shade of green. Aang noticed right away and said,"Katara, you don't have to be here. We can leave the room and tell them later."

Katara said,"No, we are going to tell them here. I just have to wait for the right time."

When everyone was still congratulating Sokka and Suki, Toph noticed the uneasiness in Aang's vibrations and asked,"What's the matter Twinkle Toes? You seem nervous," Aang's eyes widened and looked at his blind friend. Everyone was interested in what Toph had said and looked at Aang. Katara also caught their attention and they all noticed how green she was getting. Aang rubbed her back while Hokoda asked,"What's the matter, Katara?"

There was worry in his voice for his daughter. Aang looked to Katara for her answer. He would tell him, but she didn't want him to, and he would do anything for her. Katara looked in Aang's direction and shook her head telling him it was okay to tell them. After Aang planned out what he would say he decided on the simple way to tell them,"Okay, Katara is this way because she is-," he was cut off by Katara jumping out of her chair and running out of the room. As fast as she ran Aang followed her into the bathroom.

When Katara reached the toilet, she released her sick right away. Katara's long hair where she used to braid was in her face, but Aang was there to grab her hair back. He rubbed her back to calm her down. All of the other guests followed them into the bathroom to see why Katara had suddenly left. When Katara flushed down the evidence of her sickness she washed her mouth and face. When she finished and turned to the others, Sokka asked,"Okay, what just happened?"

"If you were feeling sick you could have just postponed it until tomorrow," said Toph.

"Honey, what's the matter?" asked Hokoda.

Katara looked at all her guests and husband. She sighed and said,"I didn't want to tell you this way, but I'm pregnant," Aang grabbed her hand and smiled. Everyone had a shocked look on their faces.

Sokka was the first one to say something,"WHAT! How could you, Aang?"Aang was startled from his remark and stared.

Hokoda said,"It's alright, Sokka. He didn't do anything wrong. So, I'm that old am I," Katara laughed at her father.

Toph said,"Way to go Twinkle Toes. You've been getting busy," Aang blushed a deep red.

Suki was last to congratulate them,"Wow! Not only am I getting married, but I'm going to be an aunt. How far along are you?"

Katara said," I'm about eight weeks along. Almost finished with my first trimester."

Suki grabbed her hands and said,"Well we have a lot of planning, and shopping to do!" Suki talked to Katara about all the things they could look for in the market.

Meanwhile, Hokoda told Aang,"My daughter always wanted kids. Thank you," Aang smiled as Hokoda patted his shoulder.

Sokka was almost ignoring Aang. Aang said,"Sokka. Come on it was bound to happen."

Sokka finally looked at him and said,"I know, but you better be there for her. Don't let the Avatar duties get in the way. She will need help."

Aang said,"I know. I have been there for her already and I talked to my assistant to make sure to keep my duties to a minimum and if they are really important, I have to take it," Aang smiled to show how prepared he was and that he wasn't the goofy little 113 year old.

Sokka said,"Alright. You have everything under control."

Aang said,"Alright, and since I'm already married I can tell you that you need to treat her well. Treat her with respect and never ignore her," Sokka stuck his tongue out at Aang.

When Hokoda was finished with them he said,"Okay, now let's get back to dinner. Except maybe you Katara," Hokoda shrugged his shoulders.

Katara said,"Yeah. I won't be able to take the smells and I'm not really hungry."

Aang said,"Oh no, just because you aren't hungry doesn't mean the baby isn't hungry. Come on, I'll get you some soup. I'll also be coming up to our room with you," Aang had already started guiding her out of the room.

But, Katara was objecting,"No, Aang. You stay here with the guests. It would be rude to just leave the here."

Aang looked back at all of hiregulars and as debating insidehis head. He turned to Katara and said,"But."

Katara cut him off,"Aang, just go. I'll be fine."

Aang was still hesitant at first, but then decided to do what his wife wished. He gave her a last kiss before she left and returned to the quiet table.

Katara smiled and talked to her child,"That's your daddy. He is so caring to your mommy," Katara smiled and rubbed the spot where her baby was. Kataracontinued the long trekk up the stairs and into her bedroom where she undressed and put her pajamas on. She fell asleep right there and dreamnt a wonderful dream.

About three hours later, Aang had settled everyone in a room in the large palace. When he got everyone settled he went into his bedroom where he found Katara sound asleep. He smiled and walked over to his side of the bed where he lied down and faced Katara. Her shallow breathing was soothing to him. He placed his hand on her partially exposed stomach and kissed it saying,"I love you," he then went up to Katara's level and kissed her on the forehead saying the exact same thing.

Aang pulled up the covers so he could warm the two of them and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

What do you think? I hope you like. Please give a review. Constructive criticism is good, too. And do remember that this is my first fan fiction. Arigauto gozymas!

Also thanks for the reviews:

ctin939

Guest without a name**  
**

AfterShockk

guitar-godess16

TheStoryWizard

Sammy Taylor

Squicy31

BruisedReed(I'm sorry the story didn't work out for you and there are some misunderstandings in your review like when I said Aang didn't care what happened to Katara. I meant he didn't care what happened to her because he would always love her. Also, I have seen every single episode of Avatar:The Last Airbender).


	7. Chapter 7: Oh Great Fire Lord Zuko

**Disclaimer:I do not own Avatar:The Last Airbender nor ever will.**

So, this is my first Fan Fic and I hope you readers like it.

* * *

Chapter 7: Oh Great Fire Lord Zuko

"Aang, have you contacted Zuko? I'm sure he would love to hear that his partner is going to be a father," it was in the afternoon and Katara and Aang were eating dinner in their hidden house. Yes, Katara asked Aang if they could visit their house.

Aang looked up from the table where he was eating his dinner. Katara was sitting across from him with a helping of double the size she usually got. Aang had thought of contacting Zuko, but he was so busy and Zuko was the firelord so he doubted he had the time.

Aang swallowed a mouth full of pregnancy friendly food and said,"I have thought about it, but I doubt he has the time. Maybe I could write a letter saying that we are going to have a child?"

Katara said,"Yeah, that would be great. I'm sure he would love to hear about it."

Aang smiled and brought out a long scroll and some ink with a brush. On it he wrote:

_Dear Zuko,_

_ It has been a while since I've seen you and I am very sorry for this, but I'm sure that we are both very busy and don't have the time. Any ways I have decided to write a letter to you to tell you that my dear Katara is pregnant and just entered her second trimester. She is exactly 12 weeks pregnant, and that makes her about two months pregnant. _

_If we don't have the opportunity to meet each other I understand, but if we do we could have a date with me and Katara and you and your wife, Mae. It would be alot of fun to meet up with each other, and maybe we could invite Sokka and Suki, oh by the way, they are engaged!_

_ Love, _

_ The Avatar Aang_

Aang sealed the letter with a scarlett ribbon. He attached to a messenger hawk's leg. He opened the windows to set the vicious bird free. It flew off without hesitation towards the fire palace.

As the bird flew out of sight, Katara had gotten up and washed off her dish. The sun was setting and was giving off an orange glow and the orange glow was giving a radiant light on Katara's face and skin.

Katara said,"I hope he gets it soon."

Aang Replied,"Yeah, me, too."

* * *

**At Zuko's palace. . . .**

Fire Lord Zuko was snuggling on the couch with his wife, Mae. Zuko was facing Mae's back and she was looking out the window into the barely visible beach that was only visible because of the moonlight.

"Do you miss our friends?" Mae asked to break the silence.

Zuko stirred and asked,"What was that, dear?"

Zuko had not heard her so she had to turn around in his arms and repeated her question,"Do you miss our friends? Like, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Ty Lee."

Zuko said,"Yeah, I do."

Just then a palace servant walked into the room and handed Zuko a letter saying,"This just arrived for you. It is from the Avatar Aang."

Zuko sat straight up at that name. He quickly snatched the letter from the servant's hands and read it out loud. He stopped at the part where it said Katara was pregnant and read that same line over and over.

Zuko was very happy for them, but him and Mae had been married longer and Mae still wasn't baring the heir to the throne. Zuko then remembered Aang and Katara's wedding. He was happy for them and decided to write a letter back to them. The letter said:

_Dear Aang and Katara,_

_ I am very happy to hear that you are going to have a littleair bender or waterbender. We should meet togetheflat my palace on the 10th of May which will be in two days. That should be long enough for you two to get here._

_With love,_

_ Zuko_

__Zuko called one of his servants to take he letter to the messenger hawks and send it off. The servants did his obediantly and sent the ham back to its owner.

* * *

At Aang and Katara's house. . .

Aang woke up tithe sound of a hawk tapping its beak on the window. Aang groggily got up and opened the window. The trained bird flew in on his arm and Aang untied the note. He read it to himself and smiled.

Aang started packing for the journey ahead. This made Katara wake up. She rubbed her eyes and asked,"Aang what are you doing?"

Aang turned around to see his pregnant wife standing there said,"Did I wake you? I'm so sorry. Well, Zuko got the letter last night and he said that that is pageants just for us."

Aang felt bad hat he had woken Katara. Ever since he was pregnant she was more tired than usual and slept in until like 11 o'clock and it was eight in the morning. Katara stood in the doorway in her pajamas. It made Aang's chest swell with pride knowing that beneath that simple silk shirt was his son or daughter.

When Katara started her second trimester she had grown a little baby bump. Aang walked over to her a patted her stomach, kissed Katara on the lips, and said,"Go back to please. I know that you are tired," Katara didn't argue with that and walked back to her soft bed.

Aang smiled and continued with what he was doing. He walked outside to load everything on Appa. Momo was asleep on top of him. At about 1:30, Aang gathered up Katara and left for the fire nation.

About a day and a half later, Aang, Katara, Appa, and Momo arrived at the fire nation gates. They were escorted in and left Appa and Momo in good hands. They were led in frontaid a room were they were told Zuko and Mae were in. The couple stopped I front of the door and Aang asked,"Are you ready to see our friends?"

Katara replied,"Yes," and so they pushed the doors open.

* * *

What do you think? I hope you like. Please give a review. Constructive criticism is good, too. And do remember that this is my first fan fiction. Arigauto gozymas!

Also thanks for the reviews:

ctin939

Guest without a name**  
**

AfterShockk

guitar-godess16

TheStoryWizard

Sammy Taylor

Squicy31

AshleyBarbosa

Pookyns-5


	8. Chapter 8: Double Date

**Disclaimer:I do not own Avatar:The Last Airbender nor ever will.**

So, this is my first Fan Fic and I hope you readers like it.

* * *

Chapter 8: Double Date

Aang opened the oak door and walked in with Katara's arm wrapped around him.

The room was elegantly decorated with works of art and a large chrystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. There was a long table in the middle of the room. There sat Mae and Fire Lord Zuko.

The two looked as the doors opened and smiled to welcome their closest friends. Zuko got up and shook Aang's hand saying,"I'm glad that you were able to come."

Aang looked down at the handshake and said,"Ah, come on, Zuko. You can do better than that," Zuko looked confused and Aang made it clear by giving Zuko a big, bear hug lifting him off his feet.

Zuko was taken aback by the action and smiled as the air was crushed out of him. Zuko said,"Thank you, Aang," as he put him down.

Mae was the next to get and Avatar style hug. She didn't like it and she stuck her sharp nail into his arm causing him to put her down. They four friends stood greeting each other.

Zuko finally said,"So, let's have dinner," but of course this dinner was a feast.

There were servants there to cater to their every whim. Zuko of course knew about Katara's pregnancy so he made sure there were no strong scented platters served tonight.

Aang asked as they were serving dessert,"So how is the Fire Nation doing?"

"Well everything is peaceful for once, but there are some economic problems."

Aang shook his head and ate his Japanese dango. The sweet little spheres were delightful.

After dinner, Zuko said that they should take a walk on the beach. It was night and the cooling air was just right since earlier that day it was over 100 degrees.

Aang took Katara's hand and led her down the steps that led to the beach while Zuko did the same thing after them. The sand was warm on their bare feet and the tiny grains stuck to their feet. They walked down by the shore and let the water splash their feet.

But, of course there were the two water benders and they played around a bit getting everyone wet. They continued on their walk and found the sunlight reflecting off of the small bits of seashell mesmerizing.

Zuko said,"This reminds me of the time I spent with my family in the vacation home on the beach," he was lost in memory of when everything was good and not threatening to his life.

Aang held onto Katara's hand and Katara leaned on his side to rest her head on his shoulder. It was quiet until Katara gasped. Aang looked at her in panic, thinking something was wrong. Aang asked,"Are you okay?"

Katara laughed softly and looked into his brown eyes. She gave him a reassuring look to say it was alright. She said,"I felt the baby move."

Aang's eyes grew wide and asked,"Isn't it too early to feel the baby move?" he rested his hand on her abdomen, which had gotten harder and softly rounder since she started her second trimester.

Katara guided his hand to where she felt the baby move. It was closer to the bottom of her stomach. For a moment they had stopped while Aang waited for the baby to move.

Zuko and Mae had caught up to them and asked,"What's going on?"

After a while longer the baby had decided to move and it gave a nice kick right where Aang's hand was. Aang smiled and said,"That's amazing! It will be a tough fighter like its mommy."

Katara smiled. Aang just called her mommy. How cute!

Zuko and Mae were still standing there confused. Katara turned to them and asked,"Do you want to feel the baby kick?"

Zuko looked at Mas and Mae looked at Zuko as if they were deciding this together. They shrugged their shoulders and let Katara guide their hands. She placed them where the baby was felt kicking. Every once in a while there was a small kick. Zuko smiled. He had always wanted a child, but he didn't know if Mae had the same idea.

Mae had a little brother, but he didn't know if she wanted one of her own. Of course there had to be an heir to the throne.

Zuko looked to Mae to see her reaction. She looked bored, as usual, but there was a hint of excitement to her eyes. Zuko smiled and put his arm around her waist. She was surprised by this action and looked at Zuko. His face was full of happiness. Mae smiled in her way.

After they had turns feeling the baby, it decided it was done moving and became still. When this happened, everyone continued with their walk. At close to midnight, they headed back to the palace. Zuko said,"That was fun," giving off a smile. Zuko then called for some servants to show Aang and Katara their room.

When they arrived at the door to their room the servants told them that their belongings were already in their. Aang and Katara nodded their heads as a way to say thank you. They opened the doors and there was a large bed that could at least fit ten of them in. Aang crawled in and Katara followed. When they got under the covers, they faced each other.

Katara said,"That was definitely something new."

Aang smiled and felt his way under the covers to Katara's stomach. He said,"Your stomach is getting bigger. That's our baby in their."

Katara put her hand on his and said,"Yeah. Our baby's getting bigger alright," she left her hand on his and fell asleep.

Aang thought,_'Wow! This pregnancy is taking a toll on her body. This is going to be the end for her.'_

* * *

Zuko was in bed with Mae. The two snuggled close together and Zuko asked,"Mae, can I ask you something?"

Mae said,"Yeah, sure."

"Do you want to have a baby?"

There was a pause,"I've thought about it. Why?"

"I was just thinking about Aang and Katara's baby, and how happy it makes them. That could be us."

Mae sad,"Well, Zuko. I was thinking about that before that."

Zuko was confused. What was Mae getting at? Mae continued,"Zuko, there will be an heir to the throne in less than eight months," she turned around in his arms to face him and smiled.

Zuko's eyes were wide. He asked,"What?"

Mae laughed softly and said,"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Aang ha woken up to the face of Katara. She was still asleep and she looked so peaceful. Aang got up quietly and walked down to the balcony that overlooked the beach. The sun was bright and there were seagulls flying around the beach looking for something to eat. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see who it was. It was Zuko. He was all dressed up, ready to go somewhere.

Aang said,"Good morning."

"Good morning," was his only reply.

Aang asked,"Why are you all dressed up?"

"I have a meeting,"was Zuko's only rely.

The two friends stood in silence listening to the seagulls and happy families having picnics. Aang smiled as he thought,_'That could be my family.'_

Zuko smiled and thought,'_That will be my family.'_

Zuko turned to Aang and said,"Uh, Aang."

Aang looked to his best friend and said,"Yes."

Zuko said,"Well, I'd like to tell you that, last night I was told that. . . . . well. . . . . . Mae is pregnant."

Aang smiled and said,"That's great. I'm happy for you," He gave him a pat o the back. Just then Katara and Mae's voices were heard. The two looked back to the hallway as the girls were discussing the same thing. They saw the boys and said,"Isn't it wonderful?"

The four were talking about their futures and how their kids will play with each other blah, blah, blah.

Zuko and Mae were becoming more busy and Aang and Katara had to leave. They packed up their stuff, said their goodbyes, and boarded Appa they flew off to their home. They arrived at night to the palace. They got all their stuff and Katara went to bed. Recently her stomach hasn't agreed with her when they go flying. So she had motion sickness and had to go to bed.

Aang lied down beside her. He played with her hair and stroked her cheek. He too fell asleep and they were silent throughout the whole night.

* * *

What do you think? I hope you like. Please give a review. Constructive criticism is good, too. And do remember that this is my first fan fiction. Arigauto gozymas! Also, I'm sorry that I haven't posted this chapter sooner. School is coming up!

Also thanks for the reviews:

ctin939

Guest without a name**  
**

AfterShockk

guitar-godess16

TheStoryWizard

Sammy Taylor

Squicy31

AshleyBarbosa

Pookyns-5

falls for cartoons


	9. Chapter 9:A Boy or a Girl

**Disclaimer:I do not own Avatar:The Last Airbender nor ever will.**

So, this is my first Fan Fic and I hope you readers like it.

* * *

Chapter 9: A boy or a Girl

It was Katara's twenty- second week and she was ready to find out if she was having a boy or a girl.

She was up making breakfast for her and Aang. Aang had had a tough night last night and Katara decided to let him sleep.

The morning was quiet up until Aang's foot steps were heard down the hall of the empty, old house. His footsteps echoed through out the halls. He went into the kitchen and said,"Katara, where were you? I thought something was wrong."

He was in the clothes he came home in. Katara laughed and said,"I have about 18 more weeks. You don't have to worry."

Aang walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. He felt the under side of the baby. Katara tried to hide her laugh since it tickled so much.

She set down Aang's plate and piled the eggs onto it while giving herself a helping twice the size. She picked up the fork and ate her eggs while Aang watched her. Katara looked up at Aang and asked,"Aang, so you want to know what the gender of our baby is?"

Aang looked into her eyes and said,"Of course, but only if you want to know."

Katara smile and said,"Okay. I've been studying on how to search the inside of your body with water bending. I think I can do it. I'm going I find out today. "

Aang smiled. He was going to find out if he was having a daughter or a son!

Katara walked over to the pond outside and water bended some water onto her hands. The water surrounded he hands in a bubble. She brought her hands to her stomach and the water went through her skin and into her body.

Her hands and stomach glowed as she searched for the baby. She felt around until she said,"Oh, found it's legs! I'll search a little higher."

She broughtber hands up about two centimeters when she stopped. She was thinking as she blindly tried to find her baby's groin. She found it and felt an absence there. They were having a little girl.

Katara smiled and looked up. Aang said,"I take it you know what it is."

Katara nodded her head and said,"We are having a girl!"

Aang smiled wide and said,"I'm so happy! She will be as strong as you."

Katara smiled and embraced Aang with a hug. Aang returned the hug and caressed Katara's stomach. Or should he say, his daughter. He rubes the underside of Iatara's stomach again and laughed. This action tickled so much it hurt Katara's sides Nd disturbed the baby.

Katara pushed him away and he looked hurt. Katara said,"It hurts. Our daughter doesn't like it."

Aang gave an apologetic look. He didn't mean to disturb her and the baby. Aang them thought of something,"Hey, Katara."

Katara said,"What is it, Aang?" still a little angry.

Aang continued,"We don't have any names picked out yet. We should pick one out."

Katara came to the realization that they hadn't even discussed the topic of a name. She said,"Well, we need one then. Have you thought of any?"

Aang nodded his head and said,"What about Rin?"

Katara shook her head and said,"Too popular of a name. Yuko?"

Aang made a face. He said,"Sakura?"

Katara shook her head,"Rea?"

"Katara?"

"Rachel?"

"Maka?"

Finally, Aang narrowed it down and said,"What about we pick a family name. It would be cute, don't you think so?"

Katara nodded. She then came up with the perfect name after a while of thinking,"What about, Kya?"

Aang looked up from his thoughts. Kya was the name of Katara's mother. She lost her mother at a young age. She couldn't say no. He liked the name anyway,"I think it's a beautiful name. It was your mother's. I'm sure she would be delighted to know that you are going to name her first grandchild after her."

Aang grabbed her hands and kissed one, then the other. Katara blushed. Aang always knew what to say and do to make her feel special.

She felt Kya kick and giggled. Aang looked down to Katara's stomach and rested his hand on her large bulge. He knew that whenever Kya kicked, Katara would giggle. She was so cute like that.

Aang felt around for Kya and found her feet around the middle of Katara's stomach. The blue fabric of Katara's maternity shirt was in the way so he lifted it up and found her feet on Katara's soft skin. Katara shivered as his hands were cold.

Aang lifted up his hands and said,"Im sorry," he fixed her shirt, but the truth is that Katara didn't care. She grabbed his neck and brought his head down so he could kiss him.

He love her kisses. They were so warm and full of love. He loved Kataa with all his heart, but he wouldsoo have to share this love equally with Kya who would be coming in 18 weeks.

* * *

What do you think? I hope all you readers like it. Please leave a review and constructive criticism works, too. Like or favorite this story as well.

Also thanks for the reviews:

ctin939

Guest without a name**  
**

AfterShockk

guitar-godessL16

TheStoryWizard

Sammy Taylor

Squicy31

AshleyBarbosa

Pookyns-5

falls for cartoons

Cupcake-Lover-1374

jakejhonson

A/N: I've seen my father act like this when my mother was pregnant. He would lift her shirt up so that he could feel my siblings. He did this with my three sisters and brother. Not all at the same time though.


	10. Chapter 10: Another Decision

**Disclaimer:I do not own Avatar:The Last Airbender nor ever will.**

So, this is my first Fan Fic and I hope you readers like it.

* * *

Chapter 10: Another Decision

Katara was on bed rest by the time she was thirty weeks along. She grew very large and couldn't take the extra weight. Kya was moving a lot more and often disturbed Katara with her stretched stomach.

Aang now stays by her side at all times. Aang was worried that she would need help and he wouldn't be there for her. So he dropped his Avatar duties to stay with Katara.

Although, this worried Katara also. She was concerthat when he dropped his responsibility like that. She was worried that he would get used to relaxing with her that he wouldn't be able to return to his important job.

One day, Katara was awake staring up at the ceiling. They were staying at their house instead of the palace from now on. She was thinking about how Aang was being irresponsible and should be helping the people in need and not her. Kya wasn't due for another ten weeks.

Aang stirred and turned towards Katara. He was asleep until he opened his eyes and saw Katara not sleeping. He got worried and asked,"Is everything alright, Katara?"

Katara's eyes widened and she turned her head to Aang. She gave him a reassuring smile and said,"I'm fine, but we need to talk later. Okay?"

Aang looked confused, but shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes again, thinking about Katara. It was six in the morning. So she went back to sleep as well.

Later at ten o'clock, Aang was the first to wake up. He turned over to face Katara, who was still asleep. Aang smiled at his peaceful wife. He remembered that she wanted to talk. But was it so important that she had to get up to think about it?

Aang leaned over and planted a kiss on Katara's lips. Katara's face scrunched up and she moaned. Her eyes struggled to open as they adjusted to the bright morning light. She finally opened them up and looked into the face of her powerful husband.

She smiled and said,"Good morning."

Aang brushed a stray hair out of her eyes and said,"Good morning to you, too," he shifted in his spot so he could prop himself on his elbow. He then asked,"Didn't you need to talk about something with me?"

Momo flew over to the bed. He scampered over in between the two and Aang laughed as his rambunctious pet blocked their view. Aang picked him up so he was sitting in his lap. He pet his back and scratched behind his ears.

Katara said,"Oh, yes. Well, this isn't easy and you probably won't like what I have to say."

Aang shifted some more and Katara got up to get eye level with him. She continued,"I need you to go back to doing your duties. You can't just abandon them. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I need you."

Katara covered her mouth after the last part. The hurt look in Aang's eyes was saddening. She immediately regretted saying that. Aang avoided her look and said,"Well, I guess you don't need me at all."

Katara grabbed his hand and said,"No, that's not true. I do need you, but not as much as you think I need you. I'm fine for like another five weeks, and until them I can do something for myself. Aang the reason I wanted to talk to you was because I want you to go back to the palace. There are more people than me. Some need you because it could be a matter of life or death. Please return to the palace."

Aang looked up and smiled,"For you, Katara, I would do anything," he closed his hand around the one Katara was holding onto him with. It took it with both hands and kissed it.

Aang then got up and went into the closet. He was getting dressed into his honorable Avatar robes. Katara smiled for she had t seen him in that snce her 26th week. Aang walked over to Katara's side of the bed and kissed her on the forehead. He then said his farewells and left.

It was a quiet day in the old vacation home. Katara realized how boring it really is not having someone to talk to and just to lay in bed all day. She caressed her stomach and Kya would kick her hand. Katara would tickle her feet every time.

Aang however had an eventful day at the palace. He had missed quite a lot in the past four weeks. He had so many requests for his help. He had to take care of all the major ones like rebuilding a flooded village, regrowing crops(thanks to all of his bending abilities), fixing dried up lakes, and helping with famine. He was packed. He stayed up doing his duties until two in the morning.

When he came back to the palace, the maids were leading him to his bedroom that he hadn't touched since Katara's 16th week. He was about to lay down when he remembered Katara was all alone at their house.

Aang gave his apologies for not staying and whistled for Appa. He obediantly came as always and they flew to their home.

Aang opened the door and walked in all tuckered out. He went up the stairs and went past the room where he was attacked as part if training with Zuko. He entered the his and Katara's room. When he reached the doorway he sneaked in on tip toe. When he was almost there he stapled on this creaky board in the room.

Katara said,"Aang, I'm still awake."

Aang wiped his forehead releived that he didn't wake her up just made his presence known. He crawled in next to her and asked,"How was your day?"

Katara knew that if she said boring he would probably stay with her for the remaining ten weeks she was pregnant and longer for Kya. So she said,"It was fine. Kya and I played today," she ended with a rub to Kya.

Aanh joined her and said,"Well, my day was busy. I rebuilt a village, saved someone's crops, prevented dehydration, and saved a famine engulfed town."

Katara said,"Well, that sounds like fun. Aren't you tired though?" she gave him a look of question that could barely be seen without the light of a candle.

Aang sighed and said,"Yeah, I almost fell asleep at the palace. Oh, by the way. I have something to ask you."

Katara asked,"What?"

Aang smiled and said,"You should come to the palace since I won't be here. I have to leave you, but you can still get the help you need."

Katara sighed, but agreed since it was only fair. So she would stay at the palace for the next ten weeks in order to keep Aang happy, herself safe, and Kya safe as well.

The next morning, when Aang flew to the palace, Katara accomponied him there. Katara went to their room that she had slept in about five times and relaxed while concubines watched over her.

Katara felt happy that Aang could feel better now that she was no longer in danger. Katara then drooped her eye lids and fell asleep.

* * *

What do you think? I hope all you readers like it. Please leave a review and constructive criticism works, too. Like or favorite this story as well.

Also thanks for the reviews:

ctin939

AfterShockk

guitar-godessL16

TheStoryWizard

Sammy Taylor

Squicy31

AshleyBarbosa

Pookyns-5

falls for cartoons

Cupcake-Lover-1374

jakejhonson

InsaneBunnyNinja

Poppy princess

SlythindorGirl1

TopToph


	11. Chapter 11: Labor and Birth

**Disclaimer:I do not own Avatar:The Last Airbender nor ever will.**

So, this is my first Fan Fic and I hope you readers like it.

* * *

Chapter 11: Labor and Birth

It was Katara's 38th week and she was due any day now. Katara stayed in bed while they waited for the arrival of Kya.

It was a rainy afternoon. The earth was muddy and the frogs were out to croak. The small beads if water rolled off the leaves of the bamboo plants. The air smelled fresh and new. The perfect day to stay inside and rest.

Aang was getting ready for a meeting about a crisis going on in Ba Sing Se. There were terrorists destroying the whole city. He put on his formal robes and his pendant. He kissed Katara on the cheek and and said,"Zuko said he brought Mae with him. So you wont be alone," he smiled and left the bedroom and left the door ajar, just so Katara could yell for the servants if she needed anything.

Katara wasn't feeling food that morning. Her contractions were hard on her body. Another one came when Aang left. She clutched her stomach and breathed in and a while the contraction subsided. She gave out one last breath and pulled the blanket closer to her body.

The sound of rain was soothing on the windowpane. It created a beat and collected into little orbs that would get heavy and fall. She watched form her bed as the beads of water raced down the smooth material.

Another contraction came as Mae entered.

* * *

Aang found his seat at the end of the long table. The rulers of every kingdom had come and gathered in their seats when Aang did. Aang said,"Alright. The crisis in Ba Sing Se. Who are the ones attacking? Anyone know?" Momo jumped on Aang's shoulder.

The Bumi was the representative for the Earth Kingdom this time. He raised his hand and said in his crackly, old voice,"The terrorists appear to be Earth benders, but I assure you that they must've from a different land. All of the citizens in my kingdom are there."

Aang mumbled under his breath then announced,"They must be from a different land. For now we can only assume that they are rogues," everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

The water tribe representative raised his hand and said,"How shall we stop them Avatar?"

Aang thought and said,"Anyone have any ideas? They are very much appreciated."

* * *

Mae walked in their bedroom. She herself was pregnant. She had a round stomach, and she waddled, heavy with child. She said,"Good afternoon," and she say down on the bed next to Katara.

Katara said weakly,"Good morning."

Mae notices something was wrong and asked,"Is something wrong?"

Katara laughed slightly and said,"I'm just having contractions. You'll get them soon. You're 28 weeks along now?" she eased back as the contraction went away.

Mae said,"Yes. The twins are getting awfully heavy," she patted her belly an smiled. Katara smiled back and clutched her stomach again. Mae asked,"What's the matter?"

Katara winced and said in pain,"Another contraction," she clutched her stomach tighter, but gently so she wouldn't hurt Kya.

Mae gave her a look and asked,"Didn't you just have one? Why are getting so many of them?"

Katara looked up at her with the look of fear slapped on her face. She said,"I know why! My water just broke!"

* * *

"Well, if we ambush them, I could wipe them out and we could question them later."

Zuko said,"I think we could do that, but how would we corner them? It's not really easy to corner twenty-seven terrorists."

Aang sighed and his mind wandered as he thought of Katara. This morning she was acting strange. She was sweating like crazy and she clutched her stomach every few minutes. When he had asked what was wrong she had given him the same answer every time. Nothing.

There was a fight going on with the water tribe representative and Zuko from the previous argument they had. As usual, Aang had to keep the peace and break up the fight.

* * *

Mae's eyes popped. What?! She asked,"Are you sure?"

Katara was freaking out. Her hand was in between her legs, and when she bright her hand up, Mae could see the glisten of her hand. There was water on her hand. Yep. She was in labor.

Mae said,"Oh my gosh! Um. . Is there anyone nearby?" without an answer she ran the best she could to the door and looked down the long halls. No one. She waddled back to Katara and said,"There's no one here."

Katara's eyes got even wider, which Mae didn't think was possible. She said,"Help me up," Katara struggled to sit up as it was. Mae grabbed her hands and brought her up, but Katara hunched over in pain. She let out a scream and sta back down. She was breathing heavily and was sweating.

Mae panicked and went to go find someone. She didn't know where anything was so she ran down the left side. Aang was just down the right, unaware of what was happening .

Mae ran and ran until she found two servant girls walking in her direction. They stopped as they saw Mae running towards them. Theguiros recognized her as the wife of Firelord Zuko, queen Mae. She stopped in front of them and tried to catch her breath. She leaned back and held her stomach from underneath.

She liked towards the girls and said,"Please help! Katara is in labor and she needs help. The girls were shocked. They ran towards the room and Mae struggled to keep up. When they entered the room, Katara was lying on the bed with pillows in between her legs. She was clutching her stomach and howling in pain.

The girls ran to her side. One ran to the bathroom to get some towels and the pair of scissors in their. She turned the bath on and filled it with hot water. The one who stayed by Katara's side looked to Mae and said,"Go find Avatar Aang!"

Mae protested and said,"I don't know where he is and I'm tired. I'm pregnant as well, you know."

The servant said loudly,"Well she won't be in a couple of minutes! I need him to help with mistress Katara!"

Mae was taken aback and the other girl said,"I'll go get him," she ran out the door. She had the voice of the girl helping Katara, but it was sweeter and kind. Mae ran to Katara's side and held her hand.

Katara said,"Yuki, please deliver my baby, right now!"

Yuki said,"Hold on, mistress. Avatar Aang has to be here. I can't do it on my own," Katara sighed and continued to squirm.

* * *

Aang sat there listening to suggestions of how to help Ba Sing Se, when he heard a knock on the door. He got up and answered it, but odd enough, no one is supposed to disturb these meetings unless it was an emergency.

He opened the door to find Miku, hie servant, standing there, panting. He asked confused,"Miku, what are you doing? You know not to disturb these meetings."

Miku tried to catch her breath. She said,"Avatar Aang, mistress Katara is in labor! You have to come quick!"

Aang stared at his servant. He took his time to process what was happening. Then he spun air into a ball and jumped on top of it. He sped off to his room where Katara would be.

When he arrived he stopped at the door and shoved it opened. He saw Mae holding Oatara's hand, Yuki calming her down, and Katara was howling in pain.

He ran to her side and said,"Is she doing alright?"

Yuki replied,"Yes, sir. She is eight centimeters dialated and she is doing well."

Aang pulled off Katara's pants so he could see what was going on. Katara had become nine centimeters dialated and he didn't see any sign of Kya. He got some towels ready and a bowl of water. Katara was kicking her legs so Yuki had to hold hem down.

When Katara reached ten centimeters she was ready to push. Aang said,"Come on, Katara. Push! Push!"

Katara grunted as she pushed with all her strength. The representatives for the meting caught up to Aang and were right outside the door. Aang said,"Miku, go explain what I am doing to the board members. I'm too busy," Miku nodded her head ran to the door.

Katara screamed in pain which brought Aang back to attention. He looked in between her legs and he saw the head. Aang excitedly said,"I see he head! It's Kya!"

* * *

After thirty minutes, Kya was born. Her cry was not heard though. The umbilical cord was wrapped around her neck, so Aang untangled it. Her cry was loud and proud. She announced her birth with that cry.

Katara was panting and Aang cut the cord. She finally relaxed and layed back. Aang brought her to the bathtub and dipped her small body in it. Her scream was stopped due to the warmth of the water. Aang washed off all the blood and fluid he could.

Kya's skin was smooth and pasty. She was covered in a lotion like substance that protected her inside the womb. When she was clean and dry, Aang wrapped her in a blanket and brought her to Katara, who was anxiously waiting.

Katara was still damp from the sweat and she was calmer than she was. She reached out her arms and grabbed for Kya. Kya was rested in her arms and Katara stroked her cheek. Aang leaned over her shoulder and said,"She's beautiful! She looks like you. Kya," Aang called her name.

Mince she was dry they could tell a little more about her. She had dark colored skin and dark hair, more Aang's color then Katara's. Her hair curled around her ears and hung over her forehead. She had Katara's nose and her eyes were blue like her mother's. The only other feature that was like her father's were her ears. They stuck out just like his.

Katara said,"Yeah. Hello, Kya. Welcome to your new home," Kya started crying so Katara decided to feed her for the first time. When she latched on and Katara had concealed her exposed body with a blanket, she said that the board members could come in if they wanted.

Aang Yuki opened the doors and let them in. Zuko walked over to Mae and asked,"Are you alright? You weren't stressed or anything?"

Mae shook her head and gave him a hug. She rested her head on his chest and said,"I really am not excited for the birth at all," everyone laughed and Zuko rested his hand on her stomach.

The board members shook Aang's hand and congratulates him while they walked over to Katara and congratulated her. Then they headed back to finish the meeting. Katara stayed behind with Mae and the twins. Mae took a look at Kya when she was done feeding. She had fallen asleep and she got a good look at her.

Mae said,"She looks like a monkey."

Katara laughed and said,"Yeah, they will look like one for a bit," she played with her hair and watched her sleep.

* * *

Later when the meeting was finished, Aang headed back to his too to see Kya and Katara. He walked in and saw Katara asleep with Kya. She had Kaye's Kya down and Katara had put on some clothes that couldn't fit her before Kya was born.

When he closed the door, Katara's eyes opened. She smiled and welcomed Aang. He came over and layed on the bed next to Katara. He put his arm around Katara's waist that shrunk and looked at Kya.

Katara turned in his arms and snuggled up into his chest. Aang held her tighter and put his nose in her hair. Katara said,"I'm exhausted!"

Aang said,"Then let's sleep," they cuddled up and layed there. When they were about to fall asleep, Kya started screaming.

* * *

What do you think? I hope all you readers like it. Please leave a review and constructive criticism works, too. Like or favorite this story as well.

Also thanks for the reviews:

ctin939

AfterShockk

guitar-godessL16

TheStoryWizard

Sammy Taylor

Squicy31

AshleyBarbosa

Pookyns-5

falls for cartoons

Cupcake-Lover-1374

jakejhonson

InsaneBunnyNinja

Poppy princess

SlythindorGirl1

TopToph

12aae87

Cat-Stat-Ave


	12. Chapter 12: What Is It?

**Disclaimer:I do not own Avatar:The Last Airbender nor ever will.**

So, this is my first Fan Fic and I hope you readers like it.

* * *

Chapter 12: What Is It?

"Kya," Katara called for her daughter," Kya," the halls echoed with her name. The hurried footsteps showed that she had heard her mother and was hurrying to come.

As the footsteps got closer they didn't seem to slow down. The two collided and Kya fell down while Katara was pushed, but she only regained her balance against a wall. Kya apologetically looked up with her blue eyes.

Kya was at the age of three. Her hair was down to the middle of her back and tucked behind her large ears. Her hair was darker than it was when she was born. A bit darker than her father's even. She was a thin child and was very active.

Katara picked her up and said,"It's dinner time, dear," she brought her into the kitchen and sat her in her high chair. Katara fed her some rice and gave her a fork. Actually, Kya was learning how to use chopsticks, but Katara figured it would be too hard for her.

Katara sat with her and they ate in silence. They heard the front door of the house open and knew that Aang had come home. Kya squealed excitedly,"Daddy!"

Aang heard her voice and came into the kitchen. His head popped out from behind the doorframe and he smiled.

He walked over to Katara and kissed her on the lips, then he walked over to Kya and kissed her forehead. Kya grabbed Aang's cheeks to cling onto some sticky rice from Kya's hands.

Aang laughed and wiped it off. He sat down with his family and ate.

Katara asked,"Hey, Aang. Did you know that Mae is pregnant again?"

Aang got excited and said,"Oh yeah! Zuko told me today! By the way how are the twins? He didn't seem to mention them."

Katara said,"Kiba and Aren are doing fine. Just celebrated their second birthday a week ago. She said that this time it better be one. She really wants a girl for her two boys."

They talked over the whole dinner, and in the middle of it, Kya had fallen asleep with some rice glued to her face. Katara cleaned her up and gently put her to bed.

Afterwards, the couple went to bed together. Aang was first in bed and waited for Katara. When she joined him he gave her a passionate kiss while getting on top of her. It became a bit rough and it soon turned into love making.

Aang tugged at Katara's shirt as front opened up. Her bare body was cold against his warm one. His shirt was tossed aside Katara felt his strong abs, but Katara needed to tell him something. Something important.

Katara pushed Aang away, but he was too involved with what he was doing and didn't stop. Finally, she pulled away causing some mass confusion with the Avatar.

He looked down at her and asked,"Is something wrong? Was it too rough?"

Katara laughed at his concern,"No, but we can't do this."

Aang had hurt in his eyes and said,"Oh, well. . . . ," he slowly got off of her but Katara grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"No, Aang. We can't do this for a good reason," Aang was curious about what she and to say and made it clear that he wanted her to go on. Katara sighed and finished,"I'm pregnant again."

Aang's eyes widened in surprise. His lips curled into a smile and he said,"That's great. Another little boy or girl," he got lower and got level with her stomach. He grabbed the sides of her still flat stomach and kissed her smooth stomach just above the bellybutton.

He traced her faded stretch marks along the area he kissed. He rested his head down and Katara could feel the slight stubble that was on his head. She felt the stubble and said,"How was the meeting today?"

Aang sighed,"There aren't as many serious issues, but the board and I were thinking of founding a city."

Katara sat up a bit while returning her shirt to the right place and asked,"A city? What for?"

Aang moved with her body and answered,"For benders and non-benders to live in harmony. We need a safe city for the both of them. Zuko and I are the only ones who think it's a good idea,"

Katara said,"I think that's wonderful," she kissed him and layer back down. Aang joined her and they fell asleep.

The next morning thy were awoken by the cry of Kya's crying. Kya often got lost in the large house where she hadn't explored yet. Aang got up and went to find their helpless little girl.

Aang found her lost in a hallway near the back of the house. Aang scooped up the little girl and brought her to the kitchen to get her some breakfast. He got out a bowl of sun dried peaches for Kya and himself.

They ate the sticky fruit and Aang remembered that Katara was pregnant. They has to tell Kya. When Aang finished he brought the still eating Kya to their bedroom. Katara had woken up and was sitting up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

She smiled at her family and let Kya crawl up on her lap.

Aang began,"Kya, we have something to tell you," Kya understood that babies came from the mommy and that they live inside the stomach. She had experienced this with Auntie Mae.

Katara finished,"Kya, Mommy is pregnant. You are going to have a little brother or sister," Kya's eyes grew wide as she understood what was going on.

Kya cheered and felt around Katara's stomach saying,"How come you not big like Auntie Mae?"

Katara laughed and Aang said,"It's not big because the baby hasn't grown yet," Kya shook her head in understandment. She giggled and jumped around on the bed saying,"I'm getting brother or sister!"

The two parents exchanged laughs as they realized what they has gotten themselves into.

* * *

What do you think? I hope all you readers like it. Please leave a review and constructive criticism works, too. Like or favorite this story as well.

Also thanks for the reviews:

ctin939

AfterShockk

guitar-godessL16

TheStoryWizard

Sammy Taylor

Squicy31

AshleyBarbosa

Pookyns-5

falls for cartoons

Cupcake-Lover-1374

jakejhonson

InsaneBunnyNinja

Poppy princess

SlythindorGirl1

TopToph

12aae87

Cat-Stat-Ave


	13. My Birthday

**Disclaimer:I do not own Avatar:The Last Airbender nor ever will.**

So, this is my first fan fiction. Hope you readers like it!

* * *

Sorry guys, but I have an announcement!

On the day of September 11, 1998, I was born at 7 PM. My life was going pretty good as a baby. My first birthday was the best so far, considering that it was my first birthday.

My second birthday was memorable, but on my third birthday, it was about the same time that the planes crashed into the world trading center.

My third birthday was my bunny birthday with a, of course, bunny theme.

I remember seeing some of the mothers at my birthday party crying because of the disaster that struck. Every child was so happy and carefree, unaware of what had happened.

My best friend at the time, his father was on one of the planes and was on the first plane that crashed. They received the news in the middle of my party. I remember his miner pulling him aside and telling him that he had passed on, but all he said was,"But, Daddy is okay, right?"

His mother cried more. He was unfamiliar with the term of death and kept saying that his daddy was okay.

Later that week, my best friend and his mother moved away to be closer to the cemetery that had his daddy. My birthday was a terrible day for many. I am happy on this day, and people have lost family in the crash.

I mean no disrespect. I just want to make the best of the day that the terrorists attacked us and the same day of my birth.

Thank you for reading and I hope that I will make a new chapter soon.

* * *

Also thanks for the reviews:

ctin939

AfterShockk

guitar-godessL16

TheStoryWizard

Sammy Taylor

Squicy31

AshleyBarbosa

Pookyns-5

falls for cartoons

Cupcake-Lover-1374

jakejhonson

InsaneBunnyNinja

Poppy princess

SlythindorGirl1

TopToph

12aae87

Cat-Stat-Ave

The-regular-adventureofgumball

Teen Warrior


	14. Chapter 14: Republic City

**Disclaimer:I do not own Avatar:The Last Airbender nor ever will.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Republic City**

"And we'll have the Air Temple over here on an island," Aang was sitting at the kitchen table, bouncing Kya on his knee. Katara was sitting next to him as he discussed his plans for the peaceful city.

It was getting dark as the sun set and the sky turned orange. Katara caressed her 30 week, bulging pregnant belly. She added a yawn and tried to conceal it with her hand, but Aang noticed,"Okay. Someone's sleepy," Katara brought her hand down and gave him a shut-up face.

kya blurted "NOT ME!" as a way to protest against sleep.

Katara smiled and said,"Okay, Kya. You can stay up a little longer," she smoothed down a few hairs that were sticking up from Kya's uneven hair.

Just the other day, Kya was exploring around the large house, when she stumbled upon the bathroom. Katara had trimmed her hair earlier. Katara had gotten tired and layed down to rest, forgetting to lock the bathroom door so a little someone couldn't get her hands on something.

Little did Katara know that on Kya's exploration, she had watched her snip off the ends of her long brown hair.

Kya got the scissors and almost has herself bangs and layers. Almost.

Aang continued on his plans for the city which he thought about calling, Republic City. During his plans, Kya had fallen asleep. She was nodding her head and every time he head fell she jerked back up as a reaction.

She finally found a place to rest her head, it was Aang's shoulder; he placed her softly in her bed.

When he headed backt to his spot at the table, Katara was trying to get up. Aang laughed as Katara shot him an irritated look.

Aang said,"Let me help you, my blossom," he walked over to her aid and grabbed under her armpit and lifted with all his strength with a grunt.

Katara ran her hands all over her belly and waddled into their bedroom. She plopped down on the bed, carefully, trying not to wake Bumi, their one year old son.

Katara pulled his blankie up so it covered her shoulders. Katara shifted to a more comfortable spot and pulled her own blanket up to her shoulders. Aang carefully got in bed with her and stroked Bumi's hair. It was dark brown and it was shaggy. Whe he is awake, he has green eyes that sparkle. Neither of them knows who he looks like.

Katara matched her breathing with Bumi's and fell asleep, while Aang stayed up a bit more. He had a plethora of thoughts in his head. The next baby, a boy, the city, all the good he has yet to do, and his family. His family the most.

After about three hours of no sleep, he finally decided to get up and continue his work of the last thing in the city, the Air Temple.

He sat down at the rectangular table and rolled out the scrolls of colored paper he had the plans drawn out on.

The crickets chirped outside and made a chorus of different beats and pitches.

The Air Temple sat upon a broken up square and was planned to sit on the small island in the harbor at the city. A path lead up the ragged, stone wall and into the temple. It was tall and had pillars holding up a taller pillar that was rounded at the top. Surrounding the temple will be training grounds and challenges for the young who want to learn.

Aang heard a shuffle coming down the hall that lead to the kitchen. He looked, startled at the sudden noise. Once a figure was forming he realized it was Katara. She was wrapped in a spare blanket and rested her head on his shoulders.

She held a tired look and groggily said,"Please, come back to bed. Bumi is awake."

Aang slightly sighed and got up to care for him.

As Aang rocked Bumi to sleep. Katara stayed up with him. Aang suddenly said, as Bumi was falling asleep,"I think I have a name for the city!"

Katara was startled and looked disappointed. She said,"I thought you were going to say you thought of a name for our next son. But, what is it?" showing a new interest for what he had to say.

Aang said,"Okay. What about, Republic City? Huh! Pretty good right?"

Katara was confused and asked,"Why Republic City?"

Aang said,"Well, the government is undetermined and I thought of a Republic government. We voted for no republic government and I really wanted republic. So why not?"

Katara thought it was ridiculous. She wanted to shout, 'Republic?! Most of the people that are waiting to live there are democratic! They'll be pissed if it's Republic City! Why do you think the rest of the board voted against it?!', but instead she said,"That's a wonderful name. Very creative! But, most of the soon-to-be-Republic-Cityians are democratic, and I don't think they'll enjoy the name."

Aang just shrugged and Katara sighed. She got up and rubbed the back of Aang's head. There was slight stubble over his not-so-bald-anymore head. Which meant he is supposed to shave tomorrow.

Aang reached over with his free hand and rubbed Katara's swollen belly. She looked down at their unborn, second son. Aang smiled and walked away to set Bumi in his crib.

When Aang came back, he thought of what Katara had said earlier. A name for their second son. He had one on his mind, but now he'll share it.

"Katara," he said,"I think I have a name for our next child."

Katara's eyes lit up. She had promised Aang that he could name the next one and thought he wouldn't come up with a name. She waited excitedly.

Aang smiled and said,"How about Tenzin?"

Tenzin? Who was Tenzin? Kya was named after Katara's mother and Bumi was named after Aang's good friend, King Bumi, but Tenzin? A good name.

Katara smiled and said,"I like it. Good job! Hey, little Tenzin," she called down to her womb and stroked the nearly fully-developed baby.

Aang smiled and did the same, feeling his son. He got down on his knees and kissed Katara's belly. He kissed where Tenzin's head was and rested his head there.

Aang said,"I think he'll look like me this time. Bumi and Kya look like you, and now it's my turn. He'll have fair skin, and brown eyes. He'll be a powerful bender no matter which element he chooses. And lastly, he'll have big ears," Aang pulled in his earlobe and making it even bigger.

Katara laughed and kissed the top of Aang's stubbly head. They both got back in bed and fell asleep holding each other's hands.

* * *

Sorry I've taken so long. I'm taking Spanish and learning some more Japanese!I know I'm a bad writer. I'll do better!

Also thanks for the reviews:

ctin939, AfterShockk, guitar-godessL16, TheStoryWizard, Sammy Taylor, Squicy31, AshleyBarbosa, Pookyns-5, falls for cartoons, Cupcake-Lover-1374, jakejhonson, InsaneBunnyNinja, Poppy princess, SlythindorGirl1, TopToph, 12aae87, Cat-Stat-Ave, The-regular-adventureofgumball, Teen Warrior, and Guests


	15. Chapter 15: Learning

**Disclaimer:I do not own Avatar:The Last Airbender nor ever will.**

**Also, I answered a few of your questions and a few of you have been complaining about the time skip, but then the story would go on forever.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Waterbending**

Kya hopped around on Air Temple Island's courtyard. The sky was gray and had large, ominous clouds threatening to rain down on Republic City.

Katara called Kya's attention,"Kya! Watch, dear," Katara waited patiently.

Kya stopped and stood in front of her mother. She rested her head on Katara's protruding belly. Katara was only 35 weeks pregnant.

Katara rested her hand on Kya's head and asked,"Can you please listen to me?" Kya nodded her head against Katara. Katara backed up and said,"Okay, Kya. You are going to learn to waterbend. Like Mommy!"

Kya clapped her hands and jumped up and down.

Katara added,"Okay, watch," she twirled the best she could with a pregnant belly and collected the raindrops that were falling from the sky and they gathered over her fingertips.

Kya gaped and awed at her mother's ability. She straightened up and waved her hands around, but she didn't move any water.

Katara said,"Okay. Let's start with something simple," she remembered back then when she was teaching Aang to water bend. He was great from the start.

Katara added,"Kya, I want you to push this puddle back and forth to cause a wave," the puddle was fairly large and a wave could be made out of it.

Kya hopped over to this puddle and straightened up again. Katara laughed at her daughter.

Kya moved into a stance with her legs spread apart. She moved her hands back and forth. Swe focused al of her energy on this one puddle. The rain collected on the sweat that was on her forehead. Then, the puddle moved. It vibrated then started to move back and forth, then finally becoming a wave.

She stopped after a while and sat on the wet concrete. Katara clapped for her and said,"Good job, Kya! I'm so proud of you! Now, do you want to continue?" Kya nodded her head and ran inside.

Katara sighed and waddled after her daughter. They walked up the flight of stairs all the way to the top where they live. Katara walks past the third floor and sees Aang training young teenagers.

He looks to the side and sees Katara in all her glory, and she was staring back. He stopped his lesson and smiled and waved. He then turned to his students and said something Katara couldn't hear. Then all of the students turned their heads waved to Katara. Katara blushed and waved back, continuing the long climb.

When Katara finally got there, Kya was bouncing on the balls of her feet. Katara unlocked the door and went inside to lay down.

Aang would be home soon so Katara made some rice balls with sushi for dinner. The aroma of fish and rice filled her nostrils, making her nauseous. Katara had to leave the room so she wouldn't get sick.

After a while, Katara heard keys unlock the door. She got up to greet her husband. When he came inside, he saw a table full of rice and sushi. Katara turned the corner and saw Aang. She waddled over and kissed him on the lips and uttered trough gasps of breath,"Surprise."

Aang led her to the table and served her a plate. He called Kya and left to get Bumi. When he came back, Kya and Katara were waiting patiently for their dinner. Aang put Bumi in his high chair and broke up a rice ball for him.

Katara asked,"Who would like to say grace?" Kya raised her hand and did so with the help of Aang.

Once they were eating, Aang asked,"So, Kya, what did you learn today?"

Kua said through a mouthful of food,"I moved a puddle, and, and I did it."

Katara further explained,"I told her to make a wave with a puddle and she actually succeeded," she ended with a smile, proud of her daughter.

Aang asked,"When do you think Bumi will start bending?"

They both looked at their first son. He was crushing the rice ball and making a mess. Katara said,"I don't really see Bumi as a bender. You?"

Aang said,"Me neither, but he could," he shoved a piece of sushi in his mouth with his chopsticks.

When thy were finished, they put their dishes in the sink and played with the children. They played with puzzles and wooden toys of the sorts.

After a while, the kids went to bed and Aang and Katara wen to bed, too. Katara layed down facing Aang and caressed her stomach. Aang rests his hand on top of her's when it stopped. He asked,"Really, you want to name him Tenzin?"

Katara smiled and said,"I'm certain of it," she felt his cheek and leaned in to kiss him. Aang helped her by moving in closer. They passionately kissed and talked about their next son, until they fell asleep in the cool night.

* * *

A/N:Sorry for such a short chapter. I'm going to end it soon and let me know if you want any other Kataang fanfiction a from me.

Sorry guys. I've been babysitting a very pregnant women's children. She is a few days over due and sick. Also, she inspired me to write this story. Let's just say she closely resembles Katara.

Oh, and guess what! I'm Ty Lee for Halloween!

Also thanks for the reviews:

ctin939

AfterShockk

guitar-godessL16

TheStoryWizard

Sammy Taylor

Squicy31

AshleyBarbosa

Pookyns-5

falls for cartoons

Cupcake-Lover-1374

jakejhonson

InsaneBunnyNinja

Poppy princess

SlythindorGirl1

TopToph

12aae87

Cat-Stat-Ave

The-regular-adventureofgumball

Teen Warrior

samantha wuest

Kataang 23(Wow. When you count the days, it seems longer!)

Waterbender 25(I am in middle school and I go to BWMS)

Guests


	16. Chapter 16: The Last Chapter

**Disclaimer:I do not own Avatar:The Last Airbender nor ever will. If I did in any way, I think bid be the voice actor of Katara.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Last Chapter**

Katara lay on her side as the powerful contractions came and passed. This was her third birth, and hopefully last.

Aang was sitting close to her on their bed. He rubbed Katara's lower back area where she was complaining where the pain hurt most. She moaned as the sensation felt good against her aching back.

Aang then asked,"How far apart was that one from the last one?"

He had felt the discomfort of Katara's muscles as the they prepared for the upcoming event. Katara just groaned,"About three minutes," she clutched her stomach.

Aang then said,"Okay, I think it's time to deliver soon," he helped Katara roll onto her back. The discomfort of about eight pounds of child pushing on her insides was half the pain of the contractions. Aang pressed the cold, metal plate in between Katara's legs to measure her dilation. He announced,"You're eight centimeters. Just a bit longer, Katara."

Katara growled and bent her legs as it was a more comfortable position.

Aang came back up to Katara's upper half and comforted her more. Katara was now sweating buckets and Aang moved a piece of hair that stuck to her forehead behind her ear. Aang tried talking to her as well, but when a woman is in labor, they will yell some hurtful things at you.

Katara demanded,"I need something to hold onto," Aang looked around and found an old, beaten stuffed animal. Aang grabbed it quickly and placed it in Katara's out-stretched, impatient hand. Once she felt the worn material, she grabbed it with both hands and more like strangled the poor thing.

Aang measured Katara again and said,"Okay! Katara, I need you to push."

This is what Katara was waiting for. She gave no hesitation and put a quite a bit of strength into the first push.

"Whoa!" Aang exclaimed,"Katara, take it easy! Tenzin needs to take his time," he steadied his wife and made sure everything was going as planned.

Katara was now panting and Tenzin was not making any progress. His body continued to stay inside of his mother.

Aang said,"Come on, Katara. One more big push!" Katara screamed in agony as she pushed with all her might. Then Aang happily announced,"The head is through!"

Katara had felt Tenzin slide out a tad, but he was still inside of her, and he needed out. Katara laid back and brushed back the stray hairs from her sticky forehead. Aang deeply rubbed her thighs and tried to release some of the stress that was building up in them.

Katara then felt another contraction and gave a big push. Tenzin refused to move from the warmth of the womb, but Katara was just plain pissed now. She was done, tired, sore, and frankly getting too old for this.

Aang said,"Katara, I swear about four more pushes and he'll be out. Please, one more!" Katara was excited to hear this and gave her biggest push four more times. On the fourth push, she felt Tenzin slide out of her and the relief of pain.

Aang wrapped Tenzin up in a gray towel and cut the umbilical cord. He also cleaned his nostrils so he could breathe properly. The cry of their last son was overwhelming.

He rushed Tenzin over to be bathed. The sound of splashing water soothed Katara down. Once, Tenzin was clean he was brought over to his mother. Katara reached for her youngest son and cuddled the bundle of joy. She played with his dark brown hair.

She flagged at the realization of another loud child in the house. Aang joined them and smiled at his new son. He pointed out,"He looks more like me."

Both of their other children had more of their mother's traits. They started out as little Aangs, then full fledged Katara's. They both had dark skin and hair shade of Katara, but Aang's eyes, but Tenzin was fair skinned. Other looks would be determined later.

Aang left the room to gather Kya and Bumi. They both bounced in, excited to see their new little brother. Kya leaned over the bed side to catch a glimpse of her little brother. She ooed and awed at him and chanted his name,"Tenzin! Tenzin!"

He stirred at his loud sister and Katara warned her to be quiet. Bumi played with what little hair he had and said,"Brubar," meaning brother.

Aang leaned down and kissed Katara and then Tenzin. He looks over his whole family and enjoyed the sight. Katara said,"Aang, I love you."

Aang replied back,"I love you even more."

"I love you even more," the kids joined in and expressed how big their love was for each family member.

After, a while, Aang eventually asked,"So this is our last one right?" Katara only glared back at him.

* * *

**WAIT, PLEASE DON'T IGNORE THIS, IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT TO ME AND THE FUTURE STORY I'LL BE WRITING FOR YA'LL!**

**A/N: So yeah, it ends here. So sad *sniffle, sniffle*. But, don't feel sad. Pretty soon I'll write a fanfiction with all three kids growing up. Coming soon, Kataang: Growing Up**

**Also thanks for the reviews.**

**I am kind of disappointed with how many review I go, I'm not going to lie. But, eh, whatever. I enjoyed reading every one.**

**Now, I have to ask all of ya'll a question. What do you want to read in the sequel I'm writing? What drama will I write about with my slightly improved skills? Or what events will take place? Because seriously you would be helping me out a lot.**

**I already have ideas for Aang and Katara finding out Bumi can't bend. Or the training for Kya and Tenzin. Maybe another pregnancy with a cruel twist with it. I don't know, but you all have to help me with it.**


End file.
